Two Sides of the Same Coin
by EmerMarie
Summary: There are always those who are not that much different from each other, and one side can either makes things better... or make things worse. And it all still started with a strange song and the flip of a coin...
1. What is This?

**And here I am making yet another story, I wonder if this is all right?**

**Yep, I managed to get Tales of the Abyss for the 3DS today, and I decided to release this story along with Red Dog to celebrate. And now that I have TotA, I will finally be able to enjoy it to it's fullest, especially since I take it anywhere with me! Yahoo!**

**Anyway, I came up with this idea since I have read many OC/Self-Inserts, and one thing I've noticed is that over 95% of them are in the OC's point of view. So I thought I would try twisting that a little: The story will have an OC inserted into it, but it will be seen in the eyes of the video game characters! It'd be pretty interesting, wouldn't you think?**

**Have fun reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides of the Same Coin<strong>

**Chapter One: What is This?**

* * *

><p><em>As long as the both of you are alive, come what will.<em>

_For you they can not kill._

_I ask you to not worry about me._

_For there is no difference to see._

* * *

><p><em>We ask you to not worry about us.<em>

_As we have said, the both of you, and the both of us._

_In the end, we're all not that much different._

_For there is no difference to see._

* * *

><p>...What is this?<p>

Was this... for real?

The way the shadow, whose features that he could not see, would lead him around the lush trees and brush, around the many bodies of water that somehow happened to exist, around the fields that held nothing but dirt, and around the harsh coldness of certain buildings... was this real? The shadow was a bit taller than him, but that was only in terms of shape. Appearance wise, he couldn't tell any of the taller shadow's features at all.

Yet somehow, Luke felt that he could trust that shadow. He could tell that wasn't his own, but another person's.

However, there were times when he had to do something for that shadow.

After an encounter with a strange and terrifying monster, the shadow became incredibly small, about the size of a newborn baby. Luke felt smaller, too, but he was too concerned for the taller shadow that became smaller to care. But it felt like a doll, a doll that was completely black in color, save for some white ribbons sewn over one side of its face. He could feel the fabric around the thing that the taller shadow had become.

Right now, Luke could see that he was in a building of some sort. It was nothing like the manor he was confined in, but it was incredibly cold to the touch. He probably shouldn't find this surprising, though, because he didn't have any shoes on, the floor was cold against his feet. And the only clothing he currently has on were a white shirt with some gold trimming and buttons, along with some black shorts. Despite having them on, it didn't change the fact that it was so _cold_.

He could have, perhaps _should_ have, left the "doll" behind in order to find a way out of this strange building that was very cold to the touch, but for some reason he just couldn't abandon it.

Picking up the "doll," he cuddled it in hopes that he would be able to get a little warmth from it. Thankfully, it worked, but now, with the sounds of more monsters appearing, would he be able to escape on his own? With only a "doll" for company, and the fact that he felt a lot smaller, chances of him being able to escape seems incredibly low.

Luke knew that he had to get out of here, though, and he didn't want to leave the "doll" behind, especially after all the trouble the taller shadow went through in order to get Luke through all those other obstacles safely.

...What were those obstacles again?

He couldn't remember. At least... not right now, he couldn't.

Steeling what little confidence he could muster, Luke started to run with the "doll" tightly gripped in his arms. He silently prayed that he wouldn't come across any more of those monsters. He had heard of the monsters that his father's personal knights had slain and even managed to see some of the carcasses that the knights would bring in for the chefs to cook. Even so, the monsters he had managed to witness were nowhere as scary as the ones that were threatening to eat both him and the "doll" right about now.

The taller shadow became injured by the last monster, which was almost human-like in appearance, but its body looked horribly disfigured, its head was oddly shaped, and the _claws_... those were ridiculously long, and Luke could have sworn that he saw a mouth forming on its chest, but it all went too fast for him to confirm, which in a way, he was grateful for. Luke hoped that he wouldn't come across any more of those things any time soon. It was then Luke realized that the taller shadow had taken quite a few hits meant for him, and he (or she?) became a "doll" after defeating the monster that tried to attack Luke.

He really hated being alone.

Luke continued to run while trying to ignore the increasing amounts of blood stains that were scattered around the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling. There was also a very strange smell that lingered in the air... it smelled heavily of death.

"It stinks..." Luke muttered to himself. He blinked at the unusually high pitch in his voice, and then he finally looked at himself.

He really _did_ become small.

He really looked like a small child.

He looked at his hands, they were smaller that what he remembered. He then looked at his arms, they were shorter in length and found that they lacked the muscles that he had built up over the seven years while he was confined into the manor, and his legs were in the same condition.

Panic, shock, and curiosity rose within him. _How_ did he become small? _Why_ did he become small? He looked at the "doll" in his arm's grip again, but realized that he wouldn't be able to receive an answer for any of his questions right now.

Right. Find a way out first, _then_ question these things later.

Luke continued to run through the hallways while carefully avoiding the bloodstains that were on the floor. He kept hearing odd and creepy growls and moans. One particular shriek of some sort startled Luke so much that he ended up steeping into a small pool of blood. And the worst thing about it? It was _fresh_.

But for some reason, Luke couldn't bring himself to throw up, even though he really wanted to.

The soles of his feet were now stained with blood, and it shook Luke to the very core. The "doll" that he held provided some comfort, but it wasn't enough. It was cold, and the smell of death reeked here.

Just... where _is_ everyone?

"...Guy?" Luke murmured, wondering if his best friend was around somewhere. To his despair, yet somewhat to his relief, no signs of the blond servant was anywhere nearby.

He found a clean spot after a few more minutes of walking. Sitting down against the wall for a moment to rest, he held the "doll" closer to his chest.

He didn't know what to do.

First there were no signs of life in the many hallways other than Luke himself, and the taller shadow that worked so hard to protect him had turned into a doll that Luke had to carry around for dear life. He shivered, it was so _cold_...

"_...Hm?"_

Luke froze. That was not his voice just now.

He held the "doll" even closer, enough to the point that he obscured his own face from being seen by whoever that had spoken just seconds earlier.

"_A little boy."_

Luke peeked out from the "doll" slightly and saw a shadow that was only a few inches smaller than the taller shadow. There was also another shadow... that one would've been around Luke's normal height, but it was a bit shorter than the taller shadow. The middle shadow?

The voice that had spoken just seconds earlier had a childish, yet mature quality in it, it was hard to tell. Judging from the smaller shadow's size, was he (or she?) someone young? Younger than Luke, at least? He couldn't tell.

"_Hey, are you all right?"_

Luke looked up at the shadow that was smaller that both the middle shadow and the taller shadow. The smaller shadow gently had its hand against Luke's face.

It's warm... and comfy...

Luke squeezed the "doll" a little in order to let some stress out, but the smaller shadow seemed to have noticed this. Luke held on to the "doll" even tighter. He didn't want anyone or anything to take it away.

"_It's all right,"_ the smaller shadow said with a voice that sounded motherly, _"He's very important to me, too."_

So the taller shadow is a man? A young man, maybe? And the smaller shadow... is a woman? A young woman, possibly?

All that's left is the middle shadow.

Luke stared at the middle shadow for a few seconds before shivering. There was something about the middle shadow that radiated an aura that made him feel very uncomfortable. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't understand...

Why was he _so afraid_ of the middle shadow?

The smaller shadow seemed to sense this, since she(?) turned to her(?) companion, the middle shadow, for a moment before turning back to Luke. Whoever the smaller shadow is, it's probably safe to refer to the shadow as female. The middle shadow just stood there, looking down at both Luke and the smaller shadow.

She gently cupped her hand against Luke's cheek and started singing a strange song. Luke couldn't understand the lyrics, since it was drastically different compared to the language he is used to speaking, but regardless, it did feel soothing. The smaller shadow continued to sing gently.

"..._Lu Li La, Lu Li La, kono utagoe wa. Dare no moto he to todoku no ka na? Kotoba to iu kagi wo te ni ire. Hiraku michi no tobira..."_

She kept singing the lullaby, and Luke felt his eyes drooping, but he shook his head a little. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep yet. This didn't stop the smaller shadow from singing that "Lu Li La" lullaby or whatever it was called as she then gently held him in a comforting embrace.

He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep in this nightmarish yet peaceful dream...

* * *

><p>"<em>How are you <em>used_ to this?"_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I tell you. After all, I've died here quite a few times, myself. Most of them were from my many futile attempts into saving those scientist guys."_

"_...What?"_

"_But hey, if I can't save those guys, then at least I should try getting you two out of here alive."_

"_But why are you going this far to do this?"_

"_Eh heh heh... Is a reason really necessary?"_

"_...?"_

"_After all, the both of you, and the both of us, we're all not that much different from each other, aren't we?"_

* * *

><p>Noises.<p>

Lots of loud bangs were heard. There was also the sounds of footsteps and a few voices.

"_...ere's the exit! It's just up ahead!"_

The voice, which sounded a lot like his own, caused Luke to open his eyes slightly. There was nothing but orange dirt all around. And the sun was shining very brightly high above him. Where is he? And was someone carrying him? Since Luke felt his chest pressed up against something, he guessed that he was probably being carried on someone's back. He couldn't think straight since the effects of the smaller shadow's lullaby were still in play.

A loud moan interrupted his thoughts. That moan didn't sound human...

"_Damn it! More of those things? I thought we killed them all in that Blast Pit! And those things are bigger, too!"_

"_Apparently those things grew while we were inside. I didn't think that they would grow that fast."_

The smaller shadow's voice was a lot more calm than the middle shadow's(?) voice, and even had what seemed to be a deadpan tone.

The loud moans continued, and Luke could hear the sounds of loud tapping against the ground, he could even feel the _vibrations_. He looked up from whatever he was leaning on and could only stare at the monster that was looming above them. It was long and tall, and looked like a giant green snake of some sort. There was also a strange blade-like beak on its head, and... was that an eye on top of the beak? He couldn't tell. Single spikes were lined up vertically on the monster's sides, and they looked incredibly sharp.

All of a sudden he saw more of them. Taking a quick count, he could see about nine of them. There may have been more or less, but he couldn't tell.

Luke then remembered something important: The "doll"! If that "doll" was gone...

He tried to get off from whoever was carrying him, but then he realized that he had long held onto the "doll" the entire time he was asleep. Whoever those two shadows were, they knew that the "doll" had some importance to Luke, they (or at least the smaller shadow) made sure that the "doll" would not be lost.

_It's all right. He's very important to me, too._

Loud noises of dirt and rock breaking broke through his thoughts again. He looked up and saw a black hole of some sort on some kind of rock wall. Was this the "exit" that the two voices from earlier were talking about?

"_If we just keep going recklessly, then those Tentacles are just going to skewer us to death!"_

Was that the middle shadow speaking? It was close, so was Luke being held against the middle shadow's back? He let out a small shudder.

"_Damn it... The kid's waking up."_

All of a sudden Luke felt the warm embrace again. The smaller shadow quickly embraced the middle shadow from the front, and one of her hands was gently on Luke's head.

_As long as the both of you are alive, come what will._

_For you they can not kill._

_I ask you to not worry about me._

_For there is no difference to see._

Luke then heard a whisper that spoke close to his ear.

_We ask you to not worry about us._

_As we have said, the both of you, and the both of us._

_In the end, we're not that much different._

_For there is no difference to see._

As soon as she spoke the last sentence, the smaller shadow's appearance changed into a shape similar to that of the middle shadow. The middle shadow probably wasn't expecting this, since he(?) remained frozen. Before the middle shadow could react, though, the smaller shadow, now in the same shape as the middle shadow, grabbed him(?) at the front and threw both him(?) and Luke into the black hole called an exit. Luke fell off from the middle shadow's back while gripping the "doll" that the taller shadow had become. He looked around, there was nothing but darkness all around. The only shred of light and color that existed was from the "outside" that he was in just earlier. The gateway in between...

"_No!"_

Luke looked up and saw the middle shadow trying to run back to where they had entered the exit. He saw the smaller shadow fighting against some other creatures that he couldn't identify while avoiding the nine giant snake-like monsters as they were pecking about. How she was able to do all of that was beyond Luke.

Just as the middle shadow managed to reach the gateway both he(?) and Luke were thrown from, black hands suddenly formed out of nowhere and grabbed the taller shadow from all over. Even though it was vague, Luke could tell that the many hands were a much darker black than the middle shadow. And the hands...

They were dragging the middle shadow away from the gateway...

"_Let go! I can't leave her to die! Not after all of this! Let go- - - ? !"_

One hand grasped the middle shadow's face in order to prevent him(?) to speaking, but it didn't stop him(?) from struggling to escape.

Luke could only watch as he soon saw one of the snake-like tentacles ram the small shadow, still in the middle shadow's shape, against a wall. To his amazement, no blood came out, only cracks had formed against the walls. This didn't prevent the smaller shadow into falling face down limply, though, and the middle shadow himself(?) stopped struggling.

The both of them could only watch as they both saw one of the nine snake-like tentacles felt around before grabbing the smaller shadow. The smaller shadow did not resist, which indicated that she was dead.

Luke couldn't do anything but shiver in fear.

As soon as the tentacle moved into a position that made it as straight as a line pointing up, the smaller shadow's head raised up slightly, and even though Luke couldn't see her features...

A sad but happy white smile could be seen on her face. And the middle shadow himself started to struggle again before...

"_See you later."_

With that, the tentacle finally dragged the smaller shadow down into the the deep abyss below as the gateway between them had closed.

Luke stared at the middle shadow, who was kneeling down after the hands had released him(?), and stared at the spot where the gateway had been moments before. The middle shadow's arms shook before slamming a fist against the ground in self anger and loathing.

"_Damn it! In the end, I couldn't save her, after all?..."_

Luke, having realized that he could still move, stood up and slowly walked over to the middle shadow, who didn't seem to notice him. Not letting go of the "doll" that the taller shadow had become, Luke placed his left hand against the middle shadow's head. Even though Luke was afraid of this shadow, after seeing the way he(?) had reacted after the smaller shadow's demise, he couldn't leave the middle shadow alone like that. He remembered one phrase that his mother would often say whenever Luke was in pain.

"Hurt, hurt. Go away."

The middle shadow lifted his(?) head slightly as he(?) looked at Luke. Instead of saying anything, the middle shadow simply smacked Luke's hand away.

"_Don't... touch me."_

The middle shadow sounded like he(?) was in pain, and Luke had no idea what to do. He was about to offer the "doll" to the middle shadow before the shadow in question disappeared.

"_**Even though you have reached the end... you have **_**failed...**_** into completing your test."**_

Luke looked up and all over the place as he tightened his grip around the "doll." Where was the voice coming from? What happened to the middle shadow? Where is he? Why is so _dark?_

"_**You have done well."**_ The voice from above boomed throughout the darkness, and it was oddly familiar, _**"You have successfully reached the end with your E..."**_

"_Luke?"_

Another voice drowned out the booming voice, drowning out the words that were spoken. The voice was very familiar to Luke, there was no mistaking it.

"...Guy?"

"_**...rpart. You have earned the right to-..."**_

"_Luke?"_

"_**...mber. They shall come back to you over time."**_

It only took a few more seconds for Luke to realize why the booming voice was so familiar.

It was the same voice that Luke has been hearing for the past seven years.

All of a sudden his arms felt thin air. When Luke looked down, he saw that the "doll" was gone. When he looked around frantically for it, the booming voice rang out again.

"**Do not fear. You will be seeing him again _very soon_."**

"_Hey, Luke?"_

Luke turned around and saw that everything around him became a bright white...

"_Luke, it's time to wake up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One  End**

* * *

><p><strong>One would wonder what that could've been.<strong>

**For those who do not know, the song that the smaller shadow sang is the Clockwork Lullaby made by mothy (also known as Akuno-P), which is a Vocaloid song. You can find it on YouTube, and it's a good song, so try listening to it some time.**

**And before I leave, here's a little something just for giggles: The setting of this whole chapter is actually based off from one of my favorite games, can you guess which one? Here's a hint, it's not made by Namco. Think you can find the _source?_**

**And one more thing, can you guess how many of my characters are there? At least one of their names will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Odd Style

**Not much to say here. But here's the second chapter. This is more of an introductory chapter for one of the original characters I have.**

**And before I forget, I don't intend on getting Luke poofed to Tartaroo Valley until the next chapter.**

**And now, for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Odd Style<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baticul, the Capital of Light<strong>

**Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lavaldear**

**Remday, Rem-Decan 2, ND2018**

* * *

><p>"<em>Luke. Hey, Luke. Luke, wake up."<em>

"Mmm..."

Luke shifted under the covers of his bed and groaned. _Why_ must the sun be so bright in the morning?

"_Come on, Luke. It's time to get up."_

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." Luke used whatever willpower he had to rise and sit up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before trying to rub his hair back down. Remembering something, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_What was that? That weird dream just now?_

"Hey, Luke, are you okay?" Guy's voice snapped Luke out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Luke turned away, "Just thinking."

"About...?" Guy asked, interested.

"None of your business."

"All right, suit yourself."

As much as Luke hated to admit it, and he really did want to talk to Guy about the dream he just had, but he knew that trying to speak about it was pointless. However, strangely, Luke has been having dreams similar to the one he had not too long ago about two weeks before his seventeenth birthday. He could barely remember some of them, while the others were either very vivid or very vague. As for the dream he recently had, it was a bit of both: vivid on one end, vague on the other.

As for why that telling anyone about these dreams were pointless, after about two days he first started having them, Luke did try to talk to Guy about it, but the words would get stuck in his throat, as if they were trying to choke him. When he tried to tell Van, his teacher, about the odd dreams the next time the man showed up, Luke couldn't dare himself to speak of it. Something was warning Luke to not say anything to anyone about those odd dreams, especially not to Van, which confused him most of all.

It was getting rather annoying, really.

Setting the annoyance aside for now, Luke hopped off from the bed and examined the nearby drawer to pick his choice of wear for the day. Well, then again, he had a lot of the same outfit, except for his favorite white coat. He had no need to change pants, since he had slept in them, but that was beside the point. While putting the shirt and coat on, he tried to remember what he could about the dream he had last night. He remembered that the taller shadow had turned into a doll of some sort, and Luke had to hold onto it for dear life since he couldn't do anything in the dream. The middle shadow, while that person didn't seem to do much of anything, there was something about that made it (or him? Her?) scary. But the smaller shadow...

"_Lu Li La, Lu Li La..."_

What was that song? He couldn't remember what the lyrics were, but the "Lu Li La Song" (or as Luke decided to call it) that the smaller shadow sang did have a calming feel to it. He wondered if any of the servants knew it.

"Hey, Luke? Luuuuke?" a brown gloved hand waved itself in front of Luke's face.

Luke snapped out from his thoughts and looked at Guy in an annoyed manner, "What?"

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"No," Luke's brows furrowed, "What were you saying?"

Guy sighed, but spoke anyway, "Well, you see-"

A knock from the door cut Guy off from speaking, "Master Luke? May I come in?"

"Uh-oh. I'd better not let the maid see me," Guy whispered before making his way towards the window, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Luke sighed, annoyed, "Fine, just go."

As soon as Guy hopped out of the room and jogged off, the maid's voice spoke again, "Master Luke?"

"It's unlocked," Luke called out as he put his shoes on.

The door opened shortly afterward, and the maid walked in. Standing just at the doorway, the maid bowed down to him before speaking, "His Grace requests your presence in the Drawing Room."

_Must be another one of this "lectures" again_. Luke thought annoyingly. Looking away, he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "All right, dismissed."

The maid bowed down again before leaving and shutting the door.

Sighing, Luke stood up and proceeded to leave himself.

_I really hate this place_...

* * *

><p>Guy Cecil walked on as usual in order to prevent anyone from finding out that he had sneaked into Luke's room without telling anyone. Well, technically, only Pere knew, but even that old man understood that Luke needed Guy's company.<p>

He remembered that the day before Duke Fabre seemed a bit unnerved about something. Something about some intruder that tried to get in, but apparently it was just a person that only wanted to visit the manor for something. Guy did try to tell Luke about the odd event that happened after the New Year's celebration ended, but Luke didn't seem to hear.

He thought about Luke's somewhat odd behavior when he came to wake the younger man up, Luke was unusually... distant. Could those odd dreams, or the voices that Luke would hear in his head, have anything to do with it? Guy had to set the thought aside for now, because right now, he wanted to work on that one piece of FonTech that he had stumbled across a few days ago.

When Guy walked over to the room that he and Pere share, he saw that someone else had exited the room just next door from his. A new servant, maybe? Wanting to get a closer look, Guy approached the young man that seemed be either around Luke's age or Guy's age. Just when Guy was about to greet the young man, the young man in question turned to face him, stopping the words from coming out of his throat.

The young man wasn't that much shorter than Guy, but he is a bit taller than Luke as far as Guy could tell. White bandages were wrapped around the young man's face, covering his forehead, and his right eye and ear. While his shoulder-length dark brown hair hid most of the bandages, it did not prevent his blue eye with a slight greenish tint to stare piercingly at Guy. His only visible brow was somewhat thick, and since it was furrowed slightly (whether it was in annoyance or slight confusion, it was hard to tell), it made his stare all the more intimidating.

His clothes are also something to comment on, as Guy quietly noted to himself. A white cotton collar shirt with a brown leather vest over it, and some dark brown pants with knee high dark blue boots. On his forearms were some brown gauntlets with blue and gray armor trim, and black fingerless gloves which seemed to be made of a sturdy material covered his hands. Tied over the young man's neck was a red neckerchief that reached down to the middle of his chest, there was also something white embroidered on the scarf, but Guy couldn't see what it was.

The last thing that Guy noticed was that the young man was carrying a sword that was strapped onto his back. It looked a claymore, but Guy couldn't tell what kind of sword it is without looking at the blade first. The hilt was a dark brown in color, and from what little Guy could see, the sheath was a lighter brown with a gold-colored tip on the bottom and top.

When Guy didn't say anything as he briefly studied the newcomer, the young man simply nodded without taking his sight off from Guy. Once he did that, the young man simply walked away without giving Guy a chance to say anything. When curiosity brewed, Guy decided to leave the FonTech he was planning to work on aside and follow the newcomer. Walking a bit faster to catch up to the young man, Guy instantly puts his skill of talking to others to use.

"I've never seen you around here," Guy spoke, making sure that he was on the young man's left, "I'm Guy, Guy Cecil. And you are?"

The young man stopped walking and Guy soon followed. Tilting his head slightly, he simply spoke, "I go by James Lowell here," he turned away and proceeded to walk again without even looking at Guy, "Friends and family back home call me Jamie."

"So... I can call you Jamie, right?" Guy asked as he walked to catch up with the young man, "Or am I supposed to call you James?"

"...Either is fine," he spoke.

"Okay, then I'll call you Jamie."

For the first time, Jamie smiled, "Heh heh. Well aren't _you_ an interesting _guy?_ If you pardon the pun."

"Don't worry, I get that a lot," Guy laughed a little before remembering, "Oh, that right! So what brings you here in the manor?"

Jamie simply turned his head to the left slightly and stared at Guy with his single eye, which for some reason, unnerved Guy a little. There was something about that young man's stare that seemed... sharp and fierce. Regardless, he answered anyway, "I was hired, and chosen, by the Duchess."

"Oh, really?" Guy blinked.

"Of course, I have to prove myself first," he said as he flexed his fingers to get the stiffness out of them, "It's never easy. The Duke is making me go up against the Head Guard."

"The Head Guard?" Guy blinked, this time with much more surprise, "But that only happens whenever someone is eligible enough to be one of the Duke of Duchess's personal guards. So you're saying that you've applied to be one?"

"Not exactly," Jamie shrugged, "At first I wanted to be a servant here, but when another guard mistook me for an intruder of some sort, probably because of my sword, I took him down without hurting him. Apparently, it caught the attention of the Lady, since she happened to witness it."

Huh, so that explains why the Duke seemed a bit stirred the day before. So this person unintentionally caused it.

"It seems that Duke Fabre was impressed with my skill at fighting after hearing it from the Lady, so he's probably testing me to see how well I can fare up against his Head Guard," Jamie sighed, but whether it was in exasperation or annoyance, it was hard to tell, "I really do not like fighting other people for reasons like this."

"Oh? Why's that?" Guy rose a brow in confusion, "You think you're gonna lose or something?"

"Not exactly," Jamie rolled his eye, "Personally, I really do not care about the Head Guard's skill."

"Really? So... what's the reason?"

"I just don't like the unnecessary attention I get sometimes."

Guy didn't say anything with yet another confused look, he couldn't help but become curious about this young man's abilities. Judging from the sword of that size, Jamie knew how to use it. He then focused his attention on the bandages over Jamie's face, did he obtain the wounds from a battle not too long ago?

Jamie quickly noticed the look, and with a sigh, he pointed at his bandages, "Before you get the wrong idea, no, I did not get these from a battle. These are old wounds from long ago, long before I learned how to use a sword."

"So what happened?" Guy inquired, and Jamie looked away and didn't answer while Guy winced slightly, it looks like he touched a soft spot, "Um, hey, I'm sorry. If you didn't want to-"

"I'm heading out for the training grounds," Jamie spoke evenly, "I am to meet the Duke and the Head Guard there."

"Oh, mind if I watch?"

That odd and piercing stare came again, but then he turned his head, "Feel free."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Jamie had already sat on a nearby bench in the training grounds. Guy had decided to tag along to see what kind of fighter Jamie would be. He did worry a bit over Jamie's safety, because the Head Guard, whose name he didn't bother to remember is, of course, the strongest guard in the Fabre Manor. While Guy had watch the very few newcomers that would fight the Head Guard become very nervous, he noticed that Jamie wasn't the least bit fazed. Guy couldn't help but be amazed, but he did have a feeling that Jamie was only hiding his fear, and very well at that.<p>

"They do tend to take their time, don't they?" Jamie spoke as if he was commenting on the weather and looked up at the Fon Belt up in the sky.

Guy chuckled dryly, "I suppose."

Both men turned their attention to the sounds of clinking armor and saw both the Duke and a few guards, one of them stood out fairly well due to his majestic armor, who Guy instantly recognized to be the Head Knight. Behind them was Lady Susanne, who looked slightly concerned for the newcomer.

"So you must be James Lowell," the Head Guard spoke as Jamie stood up, "I am Ulrich Babenburg, the Head Guard of House Fabre. I have heard about the little scuffle you have caused with Freyr."

Jamie rose a brow at the name for a moment before letting out a small annoyed breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his fingers, "I still haven't been able to apologize to that guard for that. Didn't mean to scare him and what not," he shrugged afterward.

The Head Guard guffawed, "Ah, don't worry about it. That old boy's needed some excitement!"

Jamie kept the same straight face, "If you say so, Sir Babenburg."

Duke Fabre, who only watched so far, walked up to Jamie and spoke, "I'm sure you understand what the circumstances are?"

"If I understand correctly, I am to fight your Head Guard and, depending on how well I do, I can be forgiven for that little mishap from earlier? And if I do not do well, I can just be a simply servant here?"

Guy found it odd that Jamie was saying it in a normal tone as usual. Normally a newcomer would be all nervous in front of the Duke.

"Yes, and if you do well, then we shall hire you as one of our new personal guards and not as a servant."

Jamie tilted his head for a moment, but nodded with a small bow, "All right, I'll take up on your offer."

"Very good," the Duke nodded in approval and ushered his wife and some other guards to move away from the battlefield. Guy, meanwhile, went to the middle of one side, volunteering to be the referee. Jamie and the Head Guard walked over to their respective positions and looked at each other in the eye. No said anything for the next few minutes as everyone waited for the others to settle in.

"Okay," Guy spoke as he thought up of a proper rule, "The first person who can knock his opponent off his feet is the winner, and there is no time limit. Is this acceptable?"

"Very much so," the Head Guard, Babenburg, nodded as he drew his sword. Jamie only nodded and simply remained still, which caught Babenburg's attention, "Lowell, are you not going to draw your sword?"

"No," Jamie instantly replied with a deadpan look as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Auldrant.

_He said that straight out_... "All right, then," Guy, as was everyone else, were confused about Jamie's actions, but Guy shook his head and raised an arm, "Okay? Ready? Set... Go!"

Babenburg instantly charged up to Jamie, who remained completely still. Some of the other guards grumbled that this would probably be an easy win for Babenburg, while others would say that Lowell might have a trick up his sleeve. Guy couldn't help but be nervous for Jamie, who was only watching the Head Guard with that piercing stare while shifting his legs slightly. Just why isn't that young man _moving at all? _Babenburg continued to charge with his blade pointing forward with no signs of stopping...

...and completely missed Jamie.

Everyone was surprised. The miss was only by an inch, and Jamie was not fazed in the slightest. Jamie only looked behind him, with that piercing stare still watching his opponent, who was only wondering how he had missed such an obvious target. When Guy took a closer look at Jamie, though, he quickly noticed why. Jamie had moved his legs at such a slow pace that no one noticed him moving to the side slightly at all. If Jamie had the training to do that, then...

The Head Guard seemed to be pissed off, but thankfully managed to keep his cool in front of the Duke and Duchess. If a head-on charge is not going to work, then perhaps an actual sword fight would put the newcomer down. The way Jamie's cool-headed attitude was, it just... pissed him off. And that _stare_...

_Why_ is it so _intimidating?_

When Babenburg was prepared to do a vertical strike, Jamie dodged to the side by doing a major side step. He then circled around Babenburg, grabbed him from behind, lifted him up, and threw him down against the ground, landing on his back. Before Babenburg could recover, Jamie simply stepped on his right arm, which held the sword, and drew his own sword, pointing it at Babenburg's neck.

Everyone was stunned. Jamie had managed to defeat the Head Guard, their best swordsman in the Fabre Manor, with just one hit without even taking out his sword to fight. From what Guy could see, Jamie solely drew his sword just so he could claim victory, even though Jamie's neutral expression says otherwise.

A tense silence followed before Jamie turned his attention to the Duke, who was about thirty feet away from him. He studied the small amount of knights and counted a total of five. There was also Lady Susanne, but she was right beside the Duke. He considered something, but apparently decided not to in the end. With his sword still in hand, he pulled it away from Babenburg's neck and offered a hand to pull him up. The Head Guard took it without a word.

"Uh," Guy was the first to speak, "And the winner is... James Lowell." He then turned to Duke Fabre and found that the man had a calculating look on his face.

"Lowell," the Duke stood up, "If you would come here."

Jamie placed his sword back in its sheath and did as he was told. When he approached the two nobles, he gave them a small bow before speaking something odd, "Not to be offensive or anything, sir, but this would be a rather opportune time for an assassin to come in. Maybe you should rethink of these examinations?"

While Lady Susanne seemed surprised, if not a little bit concerned, Duke Fabre rubbed his chin, "Hmm... You have a point. I'll give it some thought." When he noticed how tense the guards were, he simply waved a hand to put them at ease. "You've done very well. I'm impressed with your skills."

"Thank you," Jamie nodded his head only once.

"Normally, whenever someone defeats the Head Guard, they would replace him," Duke Fabre studied the newcomer very carefully, as if contemplating on what to do.

"If you do not mind hearing my opinion, sir," Jamie tilted his head slightly, "To be honest, I am not that interested into becoming the Head Guard, I'd rather have Sir Babenburg keep that position," Babenburg turned to Jamie in surprise, "Especially since he knows much more about Baticul more than I do. But if you still want me to be a guard overall, then I won't object. My only request is that I would be allowed to live in the Fabre Manor as one of the servants there."

"That won't be a problem," Susanne smiled, seeing that Jamie is very considerate, and seeing that Jamie wasn't serious about the assassin thing, "We needed another guard to replace the one that retired last week. Didn't we, dear?" She turned to her husband, who nodded. She then turned back to Jamie, "We have some spare rooms, so feel free to take one of those."

For the second time since Guy saw him, Jamie smiled, but only slightly, "I deeply appreciate your offer, Madam."

* * *

><p>After about a half hour of conversation, Jamie was already following the two nobles and Guy back to the Fabre Manor. It turns out that the room Jamie will be staying in is the room across from Guy and Pere's, the very same one Guy saw Jamie exit from earlier. Once they reached the manor, the four have already parted ways as Jamie walked around the manor in order to know the place better.<p>

After Guy watched Jamie leave, he started to walk around in order to search for Luke, who was probably either training by himself in the courtyard where Van would always train him or in his room. Guy smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to tell Luke what he saw not too long ago. Once he reached the courtyard, there was no sign of Luke, so that pretty much left his room. When Guy looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching, Guy carefully sneaked through the bushes and trees and made his way to Luke's bedroom window, which was open to let the warm weather in. Sure enough, Luke was sitting on his bed, writing in his diary about something.

Wait...

When Guy took a closer look from afar, he noticed that there was a small board and some pieces of paper. What was Luke doing? Letting it aside for now, Guy hopped up the window, "Hey, Luke. How are you doing?"

Luke jumped slightly, "Gah! Geez, Guy! Warn me next time!"

"Sorry, sorry," Guy laughed a little before looking at the few papers scattered around Luke's bed, "So what's all this?"

To his surprise, instead of being all annoyed, Luke only held the board and tried to draw something. Was he concentrating so much on drawing on that piece of paper that he didn't hear Guy speak at all? When Guy looked at the paper Luke was scribbling on and, although it was badly drawn, saw what seemed to be a long thin monster... was the triangle shape at the top a claw or something? There were some other things that Guy saw Luke doodle, but they all looked like mere shadows instead of actual people.

Either that, or it's simply the fact that Luke is just plain bad at drawing. Then again, his handwriting isn't the most easy and pretty to read either.

"So what brings you here, Guy?" Luke finally looked up once he finished scribbling for now.

"We're getting a new servant here today," Guy nodded with a smile.

Luke didn't seem that impressed, though, "I bet it's another maid or something."

"Actually, the new servant's a young man. Around our age, at my estimate, he could be a bit older than me, but I'm not sure."

"Oh yeah?" This caught Luke's interest, Guy noted.

"Yeah, I just saw him fight the Head Guard Babenburg, he managed to beat the man with only a single throw. Sir Babenburg had full armor on and everything while I didn't see a hint of armor on Jamie except for his forearms."

"Jamie?" Luke repeated.

"It's his name," Guy explained, "Well, actually, his name is James Lowell, but he doesn't mind being called Jamie."

"So this guy managed to defeat the Head Guard?" Luke blinked while trying to hide the excitement before smirking, "Heh, I bet he's no match against Master Van. Master Van was able to beat that Head Guard, too, y'know."

"That's true," Guy nodded, since he had witnessed Van defeat the Head Guard before in a training regime. But unlike the mere one throw that Jamie had done, Van had actually done a swordfight with Babenburg. He wondered if he should ask Jamie to come to one of Luke's training days in order to have a mock fight with Van. It was Remday right now, and Van only comes on Ifritday and Loreleidays, so it'll be another two days before Ifritday comes.

Needless to say, things will probably become more interesting now that Jamie is here.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunaday, Rem-Decan 3, ND 2018<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day passed without any more events, and Luke got up from the bed on his own, which is a rare achievement. Well, then again, Luke had a reason for waking up early, and that was to finally meet this Lowell (he couldn't remember his first name) that Guy had spoken to him about yesterday afternoon. Since Luke was so focused on trying to remember the things he saw in those odd dreams of his, he felt that maybe a small sword fight would do him some good.<p>

Although it took a bit, Guy was able to convince the Duke into letting Lowell spar with Luke when needed. Of course, this was under the promise that Jamie is to go easy on Luke, which the former agreed to do without a hitch. When told of the news, Luke almost wanted to spar with Lowell instantly, but managed to hold himself back. Those dreams had to be sorted out first.

Quickly getting dressed and hiding some of the drawings in a nearby drawer, Luke quickly grabbed his wooden training sword before leaving his room to meet Guy and Lowell in the courtyard. Training with Van wouldn't be until tomorrow, and Luke figured that Lowell would make a good warm-up before he resumes training with his favorite Master. When Luke reached the courtyard however, he only found Guy there.

"Hey, Guy where's that Lowell person you were telling me about?" Luke looked around in search of Lowell, but since he had no idea what the person even looked like, it didn't take long for him to become frustrated, "Aw man, what a-"

"Sorry if I'm late."

Luke turned behind him and saw a person standing right behind him, holding his wooden training sword. When Luke was about to chew him out, though, he took a quick look at the young man's face and froze. Although Luke had never seen this person before...

Something about this person seems... _off_.

"I'm sure Guy has already spoken to you about me."

Luke raised a finger at the newcomer, "You're uh... Jacks Lowell, right?"

"_James_ Lowell," he corrected, and didn't seem to be annoyed about the mistake at all, "But friends and family back home call me Jamie."

"Oh, all right," Luke blinked. There was something... _odd_ about this newcomer, but he didn't know what.

"Anyway," Jamie tossed aside his sword and drew out the wooden one, "Ready when you are." The stare that Jamie emitted showed that he meant it.

Luke was barely able to shove aside the strange feeling that Jamie's stare had given him and brandished his own wooden sword. Guy, meanwhile, took Jamie's real sword and set it aside. After examining the two swordsmen (one in-training) for a few seconds, Guy raised his hand before moving it in a throwdown manner, "Go."

Luke was the first to move and, remembering some of the training that Van had given him, stepped to the right in an attempt to confuse Jamie on what the next move will be. When Luke was about to do a horizontal strike at the side of the torso, Jamie arced his back almost in half, showing an incredible display of flexibility. Then, just as quickly, Jamie bent back up in normal form and did a soft grab for Luke's neck, which stopped Luke in his place, with his left hand and swiftly moved his wooden sword in a stabbing motion before stopping just short above Luke's heart.

"You just lost your life," Jamie spoke in a matter of fact tone, "If this were to be a real battle, that is."

A brief silence.

"That was incredible," Guy blinked, "I don't think I've ever seen a fighter that flexible. Who taught you how to fight?"

A moment of silence followed as Jamie released Luke from his hold, "...I am not allowed to say."

Luke and Guy looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Jamie, who was now looking up at the Fon Belt up in the sky. He seemed to have a somewhat frustrated expression, since the brow above his left eye furrowed. His lips moved slightly. Was he talking to himself now? Now Luke was getting annoyed, why was this newcomer acting all cool and stuff? Seeing that staring wasn't going to make Jamie talk, Luke started to walk towards him and chew him out. But Jamie, being the oh-so-awesome person he is (or so Luke puts it), turned his attention back to Luke.

Whatever Jamie was doing, it seemed to have loosened him up a little, since the stare that he would was looking a little more human. However, when Jamie moved back into a slight fighting pose that looked almost normal at first glance, Luke took it that he was ready for another go at sparring. Hopefully Jamie wouldn't make another grab this time.

As Guy had expected, Jamie didn't make any attempt to grab Luke again, instead repelling whatever attacks Luke would try do in hopes of inflicting a hit. Random times to guard, a parry here and there, Jamie did them all, and even swung a few blows in order for Luke to try dodging. Now it was looking more like a normal mock fight, and even Luke seems to be having a good time.

During the middle of the mock fight, though, Guy thought he noticed something odd about the newcomer. The swordplay style that Jamie was using... it didn't look like the Albert Style, nor the Sigmund Style, so what style _is_ he using? Maybe Van might know.

Another vertical strike was made by Luke before Jamie swatted his left arm holding the sword.

"Off guard," he stated in a flat tone before lifting up his leg very quickly and kicked Luke in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Guy's jaw dropped instantly before recovering and ran over to Luke, who was coughing and gasping for breath, "Luke! Are you all right!"

He coughed for a moment before speaking, "Y...yeah... Haha..." he laughed a little, "Okay... _*cough*_ … that was... awesome..." he looked up and smirked at Jamie, "Just you wait... I'll beat the hell out of you _*cough*_ someday."

For the first time since Luke met him, Jamie blinked before smirking back, "I look forward to it." He then held out a hand.

"Good luck to you, Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>It was really hard to write Luke's bratty self in this chapter, I don't think I've made him bratty enough. Oh well, I tried, at least it will be easier later on.<strong>

**I have decided to make Jamie, aka James Lowell, a strong character mainly to make him more unpredictable than the average OC/Self-Insert. And I wanted to try writing an OC Insert in the eyes of the game characters' instead of the OC himself, again to make him all the more unpredictable. ****This is more of an introductory chapter for Jamie, and I plan on having the actual adventure start in the next chapter.**

**As for the second original character, that person won't be introduced until later. I guarantee that the character will show up before Luke's return to Baticul, but I won't say exactly when. One thing's for sure, I am looking forward into writing the chapter that is meant into introducing that character. Heh heh heh...**

**There is also one more reason as to why I've made both of the original characters strong. As for why, you will find out later.**

**Just so you know, the main reason I wanted to use the Clockwork Lullaby from mothy's songs was purely to have a song that one would recognize even after hearing it once, which is the "Lu Li La" part in this case. I also plan on using a few other songs to help the story along. Which ones I'll use, however, I won't say.**

**Anyway, that's all for now, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Strange Dreams and Songs

**Not much to say here.**

**To be honest, I wasn't too fond of the beginning of Tales of the Abyss. As soon as we got past Saint Binah, though, that's when things became interesting.**

**Onward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Strange Dreams and Songs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ifritday, Rem Decan 4, N.D. 2018<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day came with a lot of anticipation on Luke's part. Today is a training day, and that of course means...<p>

"Oh, man! Master Van's coming today!"

Luke could barely contain his giddiness. It was basically the only thing besides hanging out with Guy that Luke enjoyed more than anything, swordplay. In fact, if it weren't for the training days, he probably would've gone insane long ago. Letting the gloomy thoughts aside, Luke quickly grabbed his training sword and went out into the courtyard outside of his room.

Taking a deep breath, Luke quietly recalled some of his master's lessons. He may as well practice a bit before Van arrives.

Vertical swipes, horizontal swipes, diagonal swipes...

"Huh?"

Luke stopped for a moment when he saw, through a window, that Lowell person speaking with his mother, Susanne. What were they talking about? Placing his wooden sword back in its sheath, Luke made his way up the door that led to the hallway Lowell and Susanne were in.

"So if you could do this for me, it would be a major help," Susanne spoke to Lowell as she handed the new servant an envelope.

"Understood, Madam," Lowell bowed slightly with a hand over his heart. When Luke stepped towards them, James "Jamie" Lowell was the first to notice. Nodding to Luke, he gave a slight bow to Susanne, "If you will excuse me."

When Jamie walked away, and somewhat rather quickly at that, Luke turned to his mother, "What was that all about?"

"I asked him to deliver something to my doctor," Susanne answered, "The usual maid who does it is sick today, so he volunteered to fill in for her."

"Oh," Luke turned to the direction Jamie had walked off from, "He hasn't... caused any trouble or anything, has he?"

"Other than the little mishap two days ago, he hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, he's actually been very helpful," Susanne tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Luke shook his head. He thought about it for a moment, but then remembered something else. Come to think of it... he never had the chance to ask his mother about _one_ certain thing he can vaguely recall, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Susanne smiled, "What is it?"

Luke looked as Susanne for a moment, as much as he really loved his mother, he really did wish that he could spend a little more time with her, but with her always being sickly and whatnot... Well, it probably wouldn't hurt to ask her about that _one_ _thing_... He turned away a little in embarrassment, and just when he was about to ask her his question, only air seemed to come out of his throat.

_Huh...?_

Luke mentally cursed to himself and clenched his teeth, so he can't even talk about his odd dreams to his own _mother?_ Forget his father and that nagging princess Natalia! First he couldn't talk to Guy about those dreams, then Van, and now his mother? Then who _is_ he supposed to talk to for something like this? The voices he can talk about just fine, but those dreams that had those _shadows_, and that _lullaby_...

He couldn't talk about those dreams? Then... how in the world will he ever be able to know what that strange song was? Even though he couldn't remember the lyrics, but if he heard someone sing it again, then he will know. Unfortunately, none of the songs that Lady Susanne sings are nothing like it, and even then the duchess rarely sings, if at all, now.

"...Nothing, never mind," Luke shook his head, "It's not that important, anyway."

"Really?" Susanne was skeptical, and Luke could easily see that she did not believe him. Regardless, she sighed a little, "Well, if you insist."

Seeing that he couldn't ask her about these odd dreams, Luke only nodded to Susanne before walking off to meet his teacher, who was about to arrive any time now.

Come to think of it, where was Guy, anyway?

Oh, well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Guy was walking towards one of Baticul's many shops to get some items for both Pere and himself. One of Pere's gardening tools had broken after so many years of use, which then had the old gardener ask Guy to get a new one if he could. There was also a list of flower seeds written down in the paper, along with some food bits. Nothing new, really.<p>

While being careful to avoid the women roaming around, Guy quickly entered the shop that specialized in plants, purchased the items in question for Pere (thankfully, the clerk was a man), and left with a small bag full of seeds and a small hand rake after paying in full.

When Guy was about to make his way towards some of the food shops, he had noticed someone walk out from a house that he recognized to be the home of one of Baticul's few doctors. He could tell that it was doctor's house due to the sign that was on the window nearby. But anyway, the person he saw entering out...

What was Jamie doing there? Last time Guy checked, the newcomer didn't seem to have any health problems. He then noticed something else about the newcomer, was Jamie holding a piece of paper? Guy watched Jamie read whatever was on the slip of paper for a moment before Jamie noticed Guy staring at him. When Guy tried to come up with a response, Jamie beat him to it as he put the paper away.

"Out shopping?"

"Yeah," Guy nodded, "Had to get some stuff for Pere and me."

"Pere... he's the gardener who works at the manor, right?" Jamie tilted his head slightly, his piercing gaze not leaving Guy's line of sight.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I figured that was him. He's a good man, too," Jamie nodded with a thoughtful look, "He helped me find my way around the manor the other day. I'm very grateful for that."

"Oh, is that so?" Guy blinked. Apparently it doesn't take much to please the newcomer. Maybe that's a good thing. Setting the thought aside for a moment, "Oh yeah, I meant to ask. Where are you planning on going after this?"

Jamie blinked before looking to the side and lifting a hand to count the number of tasks with his fingers, "Eh, well first of all, I need to get some more bread and, well, _food_ in general, and I'll also need some gels. I might have to get another sword, too."

"Huh? But you already have that sword on your back."

"It wouldn't hurt to keep a spare," Jamie set his hand down and shrugged.

"Good point," Guy blinked before realizing something, "Oh, that's right! I'm also heading towards the food section, I need to pick up some food for me and Pere, myself."

"Cool, then we go together," Jamie pointed at the direction behind him with his thumb, "It wouldn't hurt, and I could really use a guide."

"You're not from Baticul, then?" Guy asked as he walked beside Jamie.

"Nope, I came here about..." Jamie paused for a moment and looked in thought with his single eyebrow raised, "Two weeks ago? That sounds about right."

"What were you doing before you came to work at the manor, then?" If Guy were to calculate that, then that means that Jamie had arrived in Baticul sometime before or after Luke's seventeenth birthday.

"I had some injuries," Jamie paused for a moment as he raised a hand, "It took a while for them to heal, not to mention I was given a remedy and I," he shrugged with his raised hand, "had to sleep it off. It's complicated to explain, so I'll spare you the details."

Was it just him, or did Guy catch a brief pause before the "had to sleep it off" part?

Must be his imagination.

For the next hour and a half, Guy helped Jamie find his way around Baticul's shopping areas. To Guy's surprise, the newcomer learned where everything was rather quickly. Only a few hours had passed once the both of them have finished their shopping, and Jamie easily managed to find a new sword that seemed to satisfy him. What Guy noticed, though, is that the new sword is actually smaller than Jamie's claymore-like sword, maybe he needed to get used to using small weapons again?

Or was there another reason?

Well, it probably shouldn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ifritday, Rem Decan 11, N.D. 2018<strong>

* * *

><p>A week had quickly passed, and life seemed to be back to normal. While the maids fawned over Jamie at first, his tendency to ignore them (quite well, in fact) made the maids disperse rather quickly. This, of course, does not mean that he won't help a fellow servant if he feels that they need it.<p>

This is probably one of those occasions, as recalled by Guy.

The swooning maids tried to corner him again, saying that he needed to get over his fear of women soon, otherwise he would never get a girlfriend. As much as Guy could appreciate their (somewhat) thoughtfulness into helping his fear, approaching him quickly was by far _not_ the best remedy.

In fact, some of the maids actually started chasing him across one of the hallways. Thankfully, Ramdas, or even the Duke, was nowhere to be seen, and any of the other servants that were (un)fortunate enough to witness the event quickly went back to their usual tasks. It just goes to show that the other servants have long grown used to something like this. Of course, it didn't prevent some of the other male servants to give Guy the cold shoulder.

Guy managed to lose the maids temporarily by taking an unexpected turn. To his surprise, he saw Jamie tending to one of the curtains by cleaning off whatever dust and hair that happened to get on it. Seeing his chance of escape, Guy ran past the younger man and hid behind the curtain next to the one that Jamie was about to clean.

"Hey, have you seen Guy anywhere?"

A brief silence followed before, "Yep. Ran right past me."

"Okay! Thank you!"

More footsteps were heard until everything went silent.

"...Okay, you may come out now."

Guy slowly removed the curtain that provided him the cover to hide before discovering that Jamie simply went back to cleaning the curtain by gently brushing it. Guy couldn't help but find it a bit surprising that the younger man did not question what just happened.

"Heh. To think one would still be able to trick others simply by telling the truth," Jamie smirked a little to himself before turning to the blond, "Wouldn't you agree, Guy?"

"Huh?" Guy blinked.

"You ran right past me," his smirk widening, "I wasn't lying when I told the maids that."

Guy stared into space and blinked a few more times before the sides of his mouth twitched, "A-are you serious?"

"Indeed I am," Jamie hummed as he finished cleaning the curtain, "You're going to have to move from that spot, I still need to clean that curtain you've been hiding in." Guy instantly moved out of Jamie way as he watched the younger man start brushing off the dust from the curtain he had hidden behind earlier. More silence followed until Jamie spoke again, "I take it Luke's training today?"

"He is," Guy nodded, noticing that Jamie wasn't using the title "Master" for Luke, "Van only comes on every Ifritday and Loreleiday, though."

"Really," Jamie didn't slack off on cleaning the curtains. Normally that would be a maid's job, "Oh yeah, do you know when it'll be the 23rd of this month?"

"That's on the Remday after the next, why?"

"One of my friends contacted me," he answered, holding up an envelope. There was nothing written on the envelope itself, but there was a small picture of a tree drawn on it, and it roots were spread below the tree itself, "I'll have to leave Baticul for a while."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Guy blinked.

"Guy, don't get the wrong idea," Jamie sighed as he put the envelope back into his pocket, "I don't plan on going back home anytime soon, you know."

"So, then... what are you planning on that day?"

"That's~ a~ secret~!" Jamie quietly sang in a teasing tone, causing Guy to shift back slightly.

"So... who's this friend of yours? Is he in town?"

"Nope, and _she's_ a very good friend of mine," he answered rather cheerfully while correcting Guy, "That's all I can say right now."

"...?"

And no, Guy never learned the name of this _female_ friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Loreleiday, Rem Decan, 21, N.D. 2018<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah!"<p>

_KLONK! KLONK!_

Wooden swords collided with one another as Luke was exchanging blows with Van. While Luke's endurance has improved, he was only able to inflict one hit on Van throughout the whole training session, and even then it was only on the arm.

"You've improved," Van rose a brow.

"That's because I've been practicing while you were gone," Luke panted a little, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I see," Van smiled before brandishing his wooden sword again, "Let's go."

While Luke was doing the very best he could into inflicting a blow on Van, he was very happy to hear that Van had praised him slightly. He did wish that he would earn a little more praise than that, but that just means that he'll have to try harder and become stronger.

However, the reason Luke was able to improve at all was because he had Guy and, more recently, Jamie, to spar with him whenever they had the chance. Guy wasn't able to spar with Luke much, mostly because of his father being an ass and said that it wasn't worth "fraternizing" with the servants. Jamie, though, had already earned the Duke's approval into helping Luke out in his swordplay, just so long as Jamie doesn't slack off on his usual duties.

While Guy had a somewhat predictable style, despite still being difficult to spar against, Jamie seems to have at least one new move every time. Oddly, though, Jamie was unable to show up for any of the training sessions Luke had with Van. Not that it mattered in the long run, but Luke did find it a little odd that the newcomer wouldn't even show his face whenever Van was around. Luke never really found a reason to mention Jamie's name to Van at all, so as far as he knew, Van probably doesn't even know of Jamie's existence.

And those _odd dreams_...

"Hah!"

Luke suddenly found that his wooden sword had been knocked out of his hands.

"You have strayed from your path," Van noted, "What troubles you?"

As much as Luke wanted to tell Van about the odd dreams that have been plaguing his mind, he remained silent. Something, for whatever reason that was beyond Luke, was telling him to not say anything to Van about those dreams at all. _Especially_ not to Van.

"Nothing, Master Van. I'm just getting a little tired," Luke lied, although it _is_ sort of true...

Van gave him an odd and calculating look, but didn't make a comment about it. The older and bearded man looked up at the sky, "It's getting close to the evening. We'll call it a day."

Although Luke made a growling groan since he felt that the training session sent through a lot more quickly than usual, he didn't make much of a protest when Van left, which left Guy, who happened to walk up, pretty confused.

Luke went to bed later that night after he wrote down some entries into his diary for the day.

* * *

><p><em>Cold<em>...

Luke opened his eyes and blinked. Since when was the ceiling painted black? Wasn't it suppose to be white? He sat up and blinked again. Why were his legs so... short? He looked at his hands, and blinked again.

He became small, the size of a small child.

..._Again_.

No wonder his clothes felt a little (read: really) loose.

He stood up and looked around, there was nothing but darkness all over. The only light he could see was the gentle blue light that the floor was emitting.

Wait. The _floor?_

Luke looked down and saw that he was standing on a large springline-shaped platform of some sort. The floor looked like it was made out of stained glass, like the kind you would see on a castle's most majestic window. The main color was a gentle blue, but the main picture... is pitch-black.

He took a closer look at the picture in black, it looked like two people were lying on their sides, curled up slightly, and facing each other with their foreheads barely touching. The one on the left had long hair that reached down to the bottom of its back, while the one on the right had almost-shoulder length hair. Both of their legs were bent, and their feet looked as if they were barely balancing on the vines that framed the platform Luke was standing on, yet at the same time, they weren't. Were the two figures suppose to be depicted as asleep? One of their hands seem to intertwine with one another, but there didn't seem to be any sign of the two people actually holding hands, since Luke could see that the fingers were not curved enough to be considered "holding."

...Was it just him, or was the one on the left, the one with the long hair... _smaller_ than the short haired one on the right?

The left is smaller, while the right is taller.

They're pitch-black, but they're not frightening at all... In fact, there was something comforting about those two.

...Could they be pictures of the shadows from that dream that Luke can barely remember about two weeks ago? If they were, he hadn't seen them in a while. But why were they... _sleeping_ there like that?

Before Luke could get an answer, some strange and saddening cries were barely heard as they echoed, and the two pitch-black figures that were part of the floor, lowered their heads slightly as if they were nodding, or lowering in fear, and their foreheads seemed to be almost an inch away from touching each other.

...Was it just him, or was there the sound of... _chittering?_

Luke looked behind him, and saw something solid and dark color towering him. It's glowing purple eyes, which showed no expression, stared at him.

Luke couldn't stop trembling, he knew for a fact that he didn't have his sword with him, for he had taken it off from his belt before he went to sleep. He looked around frantically for a sword, or any kind of weapon for that matter. Why isn't there one...!

_**SLICE!**_

Luke blinked as he saw the shadowy creature fall down, and behind it was another shadow that had its hand in a chop-ready manner, who Luke recognized instantly.

The smaller shadow!

Luke couldn't contain his excitement as he saw her standing, but then he was confused at the smaller shadow's sudden appearance. Wait a minute...

Wasn't she supposed to be _dead?_

Regardless, it didn't matter, she was alive, and that was all that mattered to him. Luke hated to see someone getting killed right before his eyes, even though he had never seen anyone die before, and he hoped that he wouldn't see anything like that for real any time soon. He quietly approached the smaller shadow, even though she was actually taller than his current form, Luke only calls her the "smaller shadow" because out of all three shadows of the people he had seen, this one was the smallest. Even though he couldn't see her features at all, Luke was sure that this was the same shadow that sang him the "Lu Li La Song." He was _sure_ of it.

When Luke was close enough, he saw that, due to his small size, he was almost to the smaller shadow's abdomen in height, even though the smaller shadow is most likely a bit smaller than his actual size. He noticed the smaller shadow staring down at him, not in contempt or anything, just staring. After a moment of silence, the smaller shadow slowly raised her hand and gently caressed Luke's head.

Luke blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. What was he getting scared about? All she was doing was rub his head...

"_I was worried when I saw how scared you were last time. I'm glad that you're feeling better now."_

Now that Luke has heard her voice again, this time a lot more clearly. He noticed that her accent _was_ a bit strange, but he decided to let it slide. Maybe she's from some other place? It seems highly likely. Whatever was the case, there were so many things that Luke had wanted to ask her, but...

More of those sad cries and moans were heard.

The smaller shadow stiffened and moved her head in different directions, as if she was trying to locate the source of the cries. She seems to have found it, for she picked up Luke and ran across the circular ground they were standing on and jumped off the edge, falling into even more darkness. Luke looked up and saw the platform he and the smaller shadow were on earlier, and that more of those _monsters_ were falling down after them.

"Uh...!"

"_You don't need to be afraid. Everything will be okay. No matter wha- -"_

"_**Luke... … Heed... … … ...oice..."**_

"_...-t you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gnomeday, Rem Decan 22, N.D. 2018<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke woke up in an instant.<p>

That dream again... and that _voice_... the same one he kept hearing in his head for the past seven years. Great, he _had_ to wake up again, didn't he? And right at the most important moment, too. But still, what did that voice mean by "wait for one more cycle of the sun and moon"? Was something going to happen tomorrow?

And what was worse, the voice cut off whatever the smaller shadow was saying, too...

Great.

Groaning to himself, since it was morning and now that he is up, he might as well start getting ready for the day.

"How boring..."

By the time Luke was fully awake, he could barely remember the dream at all. When he sat up from his bed, he stretched his arms to get rid of the stiffness.

He then dressed himself for the day, wondering what the dream was about. The voices he kept hearing for the past seven years were still annoying as hell, and even the other voice he started to hear was now getting on his nerves. If he isn't able to understand them, then what's the point of hearing them? But still...

The smaller shadow... just what was she trying to say? And why did the voice he always heard never show itself like that? Luke groaned. All he was going to get is a headache if he were to keep thinking about it. One of these days it's going to drive him insane. He just _knows_ it.

Walking out of his room, he ignored the usual morning greetings that were given to him by the servants. Today isn't a training day, so what's the point of being all happy? Maybe he should just ask Guy and maybe even the newcomer. What was his name again? Jay...? Jamie? Jacks?

Whatever, Luke was never good at remembering people's names. He shook his head and continued walking down whatever hallway he was allowed to roam through, trying to get rid of the boredom that had already piled on his bored mind.

_Kling~! _

"Huh?"

Luke looked down, lifted his foot away, and saw something shiny on the floor.

* * *

><p>"There you are! Where have you been? !"<p>

Jamie, who was in his room sitting in front of his desk while eating some food (which was composed of some bread, an apple, and some baked pastries) looked up and saw Luke scowling at him.

"Oh, hey, Luke," Jamie chewed the last of his apple before swallowing, "I didn't hear you knock."

"I don't need to," Luke huffed, "Anyway. Jacks, you said that you would help me train today!"

Apparently, instead of calling Jamie by his real name, Luke had taken a liking into calling him "Jacks" for some reason. Not that the servant minded, "I know," Jamie then went on into eating some bread, "Just give me a few more minutes so I can finish my lunch. I spent over an hour trying to get this this morning."

That caught Luke's attention, "Why?"

"Food's becoming a bit more expensive these days," Jamie sighed as he picked up a peach pastry, "Really, and because of this, I'm having a hard time affording these things as well," he popped the pastry into his mouth.

"Huh?" Luke blinked, "Can't you just send the bill here? The manor pays for everything."

At first Jamie raised his single brow at Luke, as if Luke had said something stupid. At first Luke thought he was going to get the usual look of "I'm not telling you so I'm hiding it" sort of thing, but instead, Jamie blinked in what appeared to be realization, "That only applies to the nobles here. Servants like me and Guy, or even the general people living outside, those that don't work in the manor, have to pay for their own food. Unlike you, when inside the manor, I have to use whatever money I earn to buy food."

Well THAT was the first time someone in the manor ever said something like that, normally the other servants would just tell him not to worry about it or say nothing at all, "So... you can't just _take_ it?"

"No, that would be stealing," Jamie shook his head, "I mean, you wouldn't like if someone were to take something from you and not give anything equal in value in return, right?"

"...I guess you do have a point," Luke grudgingly admitted.

Jamie then rose a finger, "And one more thing, when nobles like you are _outside_ the manor, whether you're in Kimlasca or Malkuth, then you will need to have your own money with you so you can pay for food as soon as you obtain it," he then shrugged, "I mean, if you ever find yourself in a place like Malkuth or something, then there's no way you'll be able to use the manor's money to pay for food, or anything in particular."

Luke thoughts about the words he heard from Jamie just now. The thought about paying with his own money stung a little, but with the allowance he gets, it should be fine.

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Remday, Rem Decan 23, N.D. 2018<strong>

* * *

><p><em>N.D. 2000 – In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood and hair of red, he shall be called: "The Light of the Sacred Flame," and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity.<em>

_N.D. 2002 – The One who would seize glory shall destroy the island upon which he was born, a land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons._

* * *

><p>Yesterday came and passed without any interesting events, just the usual boring studying sessions and wandering around the manor. While he had been hanging out with Guy, Jamie was unavailable for helping Luke train since he was busy gathering food among some other things for some reason. Annoying, but Luke knew better to let it slide. For now.<p>

Right now, in the present day, he was still in his room, and after he finished dressing up for the day, he looked out and watched the stones floating in the sky.

"So today's another sunny day, huh?" he muttered to himself. Checking his pocket for _that one small item_ he picked up yesterday morning, which was still there, he walked to the door. His head suddenly pounded a bit, and his ears were ringing a little. When it calmed down seconds later, he shook his head, "...Guess I'm hearing things."

He stepped out.

Luke looked up at the sky again, watching the stones floating up. He let out a puff of breath in annoyance. It's just the same. As always.

Whatever.

Luke raised a hand to an old man that was tending to some flowers in the middle of the courtyard, "Hey! Pere!"

The gardener looked up as Luke walked up to the older man.

"Ah! Good morning, Master Luke!" Pere went back to his work, "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"You're digging in the dirt again?" Luke watched Pere do his work ad he saw the dirt soiling the old man's fingers, "Don't you get bored doing that every day?"

"Not at all," Pere chuckled, "This is my job." He fingered one of the flowers and carefully plucked off a dead leaf that was on one of the stems of a purple flower, "Nothing makes me happier than seeing my flowers warm the hearts of the manor's inhabitants."

"No offense, Pere, but I'm bored as all hell of this manor. I want my freedom," Luke took a sudden interest to a bird that happened to perch itself on one of the manor's many roofs.

Really, as much as Luke knew that he was confined here for his own safety, but wouldn't it hurt if he could be able to go outside even if only for a whole day? It can be really... lonely at times.

"I can understand how you feel, Master Luke," Pere sighed, "Being forbidden to leave the manor would make anyone feel that way. But it's an order from His Majesty himself," he looked up to the redhead, "You just need to wait a little while longer... until you come of age."

Luke didn't say anything as he turned to look back at Pere. Besides Guy, the gardener was the only other servant he felt he could talk to. As much as he hated being called "Master," Luke still appreciated the fact that Pere was willing to speak with him. Mainly because the other servants would just simply say the usual "Good morning, Master Luke" and whatnot before moving on to do their tasks, although Jamie was an exception, who didn't even call Luke "Master." Even so, it wouldn't hurt for a servant to stop whatever they were doing just to talk for only a few minutes... right?

Too bad that those of the higher class did not seem to think so.

Seeing that their small conversation had ended, Pere nodded at Luke with a smile before returning to work on the flowers. Luke decided to leave the gardener alone for now. Maybe he should search for Guy...

After a few more minutes of wandering, Luke opened a door that led to the foyer. He stared longingly at the larger door to his left for a moment, and he knew that that door was taunting him. He hated seeing that door move. Every time he saw someone enter or exit the manor through that door, Luke could've sworn that he heard either the people or the door taunting at him, that those other people could leave and yet he couldn't.

He remembered that he did try to escape the manor once about four years ago, back when he was thirteen. It was dark at night during that time, and the guard that was on duty that night had fallen asleep on the job. Luke remembered that when he tried to open the door himself, he ended up being grabbed by his father and beaten and tied to his bed for three whole nights as punishment for his defiance. He didn't know what happened to the guard that had fallen asleep, but that was the last time he ever saw that unknown person.

Luke made no attempt to escape from that door since then.

Occasionally he would whine to his parents or Guy about it, but they all just said the exact same thing.

"_It's for your safety. Just wait until you come of age."_

It was funny, really. Guy didn't "come of age" until a little more than a year ago, and yet he was still able to leave the manor before that. The fact that Natalia was able to come and go as she pleased for the past seven years didn't help, either. And even now she's still hasn't "become of age" yet.

...Damn those kidnappers from Malkuth. Because of them...!

"Ah, Master Luke."

Luke growled inwardly to himself, he always hated it whenever Ramdas showed his ugly face. Usually because the head servant would criticize him about something. He wisely decided to hold his tongue, mostly because he found Ramdas too boring to even pay attention to anymore.

"Have you seen Dorian General Van Grants?" Ramdas asked stiffly.

"Huh? Does that mean Master Van came today?" Luke turned his full attention to the head servant, "But, today isn't a training day."

"I've heard he's here on urgent business, he did say that he is going to meet you later after that. So, Young Master, please wait in your room."

"Quit calling me 'Young Master'!" Luke huffed before turning back to the door he entered from, irritated at the title of being called "Master." He just hated that title... really hated it.

"And please stop talking to the gardener, Pere," Ramdas said as he shifted his eyes towards a window leading outside, where Pere was clearly seen tending to more flowers, "He is of a different status than you, Young Master. There is no need to fraternize with the servants."

Luke, who had his back turned to Ramdas, was silent for a moment as he furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. Someone like Ramdas... Someone like his father, Duke Fabre... Someone like his undesired fiancée, Natalia...

Could _never_ understand...

Never.

"Sh-shut up!" Luke barked back, "Stop telling me what to do!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving the stupid head servant to whatever stupid duties he had to do every stupid day.

Not that Luke cared.

Ever.

He walked back to his room and plopped himself on his bed, maybe a brief nap would help. Luke scoffed to himself, as if, he had woken up not too long ago.

He dug his hand into his pocket and took out _that one small item_. It was simple and thin, yet beautiful, but... Who left it here?

"_You don't need to be afraid. Everything will be okay."_

Was that dream real? If so, then does the smaller shadow even exist? What about the taller shadow? Or the middle shadow, even?

Even though he'd rather not meet the middle shadow for some reason.

Luke twirled the item with his fingers, admiring the tree that was carved and engraved on it. In fact, Luke could even feel the raised bush of leaves and branches along with the trunk and roots that wrapped around the thin part of the item so whoever crafted it did a really good job. Maybe other than his diary, this could pretty much be a prized possession of his. He did occasionally wonder who dropped it and why, but since he didn't hear anyone searching for something like it, Luke decided to keep it.

Finders keepers, after all.

Luke isn't the type of person who would keep random trinkets, but even so, he might as well hold onto it. It's not like he had anything better to do.

He put it back into his pocket. If napping isn't going to help Luke pass some time, he might as well walk around in the courtyard, where he could easily be found if needed. Just when he was about to reach the door, though...

"_**Luke... fragm... …oul... ...voice..."**_

Luke instantly went down on his knees, grasping his head, "I knew it... It's that damn voice again!" His head felt like someone was trying to crush it with iron fists. Why won't it go away...!

"Luke! What is it? Not another one of those headaches?"

Guy's voice seemed to have done something, for the voice and headache seemed to have disappeared from Luke's head... For now.

"I-it's gone," Luke gasped a small breath as Guy helped him to his feet.

"You hearing things again?"

Luke grumbled, "I wish I knew what the hell it was. It's _so_ annoying."

"They're getting more frequent," Guy noted as he looked out the window, "They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. How long's that been, seven years now?"

"Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy," Luke furrowed his brow. For over seven years now, that damned voice brought nothing but misery to him. No doctor was able to find out the cause, and not even the best medicine seemed to work.

"How about some sword practice?" Guy offered, "It might do you some good."

"Sorry, not today," Luke grinned, having his mood brighten up, "Master Van's here."

"Van?" Guy blinked, "But today's not a training day, is it?"

"Apparently, something came up."

A knock disturbed them, causing Luke to roll his eye as he turned his head towards the door.

"Master Luke? May I come in?"

"Uh-oh," Guy started his way toward the window, "I can't let anyone see me here. I'm out of here before I get caught. See you." With that, Guy hopped off the window ledge and jogged away.

Luke could only sigh inwardly as he heard someone knock on the door again, "Master Luke?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," Luke snapped irritably, "It's unlocked."

The door slowly opened and a maid with light brown hair walked in. She gave a small bow to Luke before speaking, "His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room."

"All right. Dismissed."

The maid bowed once more before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Silence loomed over the room for about a minute before Luke sighed. He quietly placed his hand on the doorknob and turned in, "Guess I'll get going."

_I wonder why Master Van is here_...

* * *

><p>Guy made it as casual as possible in order to not give away the fact that he went to see Luke. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but he knew that Luke didn't have anyone else for company, and he wasn't going to let some duke tell him to not see his best friend, especially that murderer called Duke Fabre.<p>

But still, what could Van be doing here? Other than Pere and Luke, if there was anyone else that Guy could trust, it was Van. But still, it was odd for Van to come to the manor on some random training, because the duke wouldn't allow it, so what caused Van to come by? Doubling back around the courtyard to see if Van was there, instead, he saw Pere packing up his gardening tools. To Guy's surprise, Jamie was also there, standing next to Pere while flipping a gald coin in his hand, with his sword strapped on his back, and a brown and blue shoulder bag at his feet.

Somehow Jamie was the first to notice Guy's presence, for he waved a hand at him before going back to speaking with Pere about something. Seeing that Pere also took note of Guy's presence, Guy walked over to the two.

"Did Master Luke not wish to see you?" Pere asked when Guy approached.

"Apparently, Van's here." Pere blinked in surprise, showing that he was just as surprised as Guy is. Jamie, however, rose his only brow slightly with a furrowed expression. Guy slightly rose a brow as well when he noticed Jamie expression, but then again, maybe Jamie doesn't know who Van is. Turning back to Pere, Guy placed a hand in his pocket. "I take it you haven't seen him?"

While Jamie said nothing and flipped his gald coin again, Pere shook his head as he packed the last of the gardening tools, "No, not at all. This isn't one of Master Luke's training days, isn't it?"

"Today's Remday," Jamie finally spoke at last, "And last I checked, those training days are on Ifritday and Loreleiday." He then shrugged as he started his hand to flip. "Heads, something is up. Tails, something _bad_ is up."

He flipped the coin.

"Tails," he spoke, "Figures."

Guy, oddly enough, had a feeling that Jamie is probably right, and it must be the tone of his voice or something. He turned his attention back to Pere, "I wonder if it has anything to do with..." He glanced at Jamie, who only rose a brow, "...You-know-what."

Thankfully, to Guy's relief, Jamie did not question anything. But the expression Jamie has on his face showed that Guy must be careful on what he has to say, otherwise the quiet man might spill everything to the duke.

Before Pere could give an answer, though...

"Hiiiiiii, Guuuuuyyyy!"

"Oh no..." Guy inwardly groaned as some of the maids cam over.

"So you were here after all!" the first maid cooed.

"W-well," Guy took a few steps back as his body shook and heart pounded in fear, "S-sorry... I-I'm not..."

"What do you hopeless romantics think you're doing?" Guy turned to Jamie in surprise, and saw that Jamie was actually _glaring_ at the two maids. "If you have time to hopelessly fawn over Guy, then you have time to do your tasks. I suggest you both get back to work."

"Why, I never-!" the second maid's face turned red in anger, as did the first maid, "And what about you? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I have been given permission from Lady Susanne and Duke Fabre to leave the manor temporarily, which I'll be doing so within a few hours," Jamie rose a brow, not the least bit fazed at the woman's attitude.

"Ah, Jamie. Y-you shouldn't treat a lady like that," Guy tried to keep things friendly while Pere watched.

"Again with the chivalry, I see," Jamie clicked his tongue, "What's the point of being chivalrous to a woman if she is just going to be nothing more than an insensitive person of a nuisance?" He turned back to the maids, "Going back to our original subject, I suggest that the both of you should get back to work. Or do you want me to report you both slacking off to Ramdas _again?"_

The maids huffed before backing off, as soon as the maids thought they were out of earshot, they started whispering to each other.

"I wonder if they realize that I can still hear them," Jamie let out a small breath of annoyance and picked up the shoulder bag before putting it over his shoulder, "Really, they're no different than those idiot girls that I have come across back home."

"Really?" Guy finally relaxed, "Thanks, by the way."

"Yes, I have. And no worries," Jamie turned to Pere, "Do you need any other help, sir?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," the old man gave Jamie a small bow of thanks before picking up his bag of tools and walking towards the inside of the manor.

When Jamie didn't say anything, Guy broke the silence, "So, uh," he looked down, "What's with the bag?"

"I assume you remember the time that I was suppose to meet up with a friend?" When Guy nodded, the younger man continued, "Well, it's today, and I plan on meeting up with her outside of Baticul soon," he put the coin in his pocket, "I probably won't be back til around mid Gnome-Decan or something, since my friend's job is rather, how do I put this?" He twirled his finger for a moment before pointing it, "_Difficult_, at times."

"What does she do?" Guy asked before realizing something, "Come to think of it, you never told me her name."

"I'm not suppose to, it's against the rules," Jamie shrugged as his eyebrow rose a bit, "Anyway, to answer your question, I can't tell you exactly _what_ she does right now for security reasons, but I can tell you that she is a talented craftsman."

"Really?"

"Her work is rather impressive, but as a result, her services can be rather expensive," he shrugged again before having a look of deadpan suspicion as he shifted his eye to his left, "But then again, she has other ways of making money."

Guy rose an eyebrow, "How so?"

He closed his only eye as his eyebrow twitched a few times, and his mouth formed into a twitchy grin, as if he was ticked at his friend, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Guy brows evened out as he tried to decipher Jamie's expression. With limited success, "Uh... Okay?"

As far as Guy could figure out about the younger man, he knew that Jamie has a liking for apples, bread, and cheese. He also knew that even though Jamie is unable to see or hear with the right side of his face, it doesn't make much of a handicap as a fighter. What Guy found odd about him the most was not because of his rather enigmatic personality, but his fighting style. But still... where did he come from?

And who could his friend be? All Guy knew about her was that she was female that that she is a talented craftsman, meaning that she is an artist of sorts. Does she have a shop somewhere on Auldrant? If so, then maybe he might be able to see some examples of her work.

"Guy."

The blond turned and saw a man in white walking up towards him. There was no need to ask who it was, since it was none other than Van Grants.

"Oh?" Van turned to the younger man, "Who is this?"

"Oh, him?" Guy motioned to Jamie, "His name is-"

"I can introduce myself just fine," he cut off bluntly before turning to the Commandant, "So you're the Commandant, Van Grants."

"That is correct." Van nodded, "And you are?"

"I am James Lowell," he narrowed his only eye, "So what brings you here? Today isn't a training day, unless there is something you must do, considering your position as the _Commandant_."

A tense silence found its way to the three of them, but thankfully Van was able to answer, "If you must know, I must return to Daath."

"Something tells me Luke didn't take it that well," Guy chuckled dryly.

"No, he didn't," Van chuckled humorlessly, "But I promised that I would train him today to make up for it."

"So what is it that will soon make you go to Daath?" Jamie suddenly spoke, having not laughed at all throughout the exchange, "I can't say that Daath is exactly the best place for a vacation."

Despite the bluntness of Jamie's tone, Van tolerated it, "The Fon Master has gone missing, and the Oracle Knights are stretching their limits into finding him. The God-Generals are all deployed as well so they could help search for him, and considering the amount of land we have and what little manpower we have, they will need all the help they can get."

"I see," Guy frowned, "Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough."

Van walked a bit away from Jamie, deep in thought. Whatever thoughts he had now, he probably wasn't going to say anything. Guy wondered if it had something that both he and Van had wanted to talk about, but couldn't because of Jamie's presence, and with the way Jamie was observing him, it wasn't happening. Guy didn't know about Van's opinion, but he could tell that there was an aura of dislike, possibly hatred, radiating from the younger man. Did something happen between him and Van?

"Ah, Master Luke!"

The three of them turned to the sound of Pere's voice and saw the gardener with Luke not too far away. The redhead had a slightly suspicious look on his face as he came walking toward them.

"Guy? What's up?"

"Well," Guy paused, looking at Jamie, who narrowed his eye at him slightly, "Van's a master swordsman, so I'd thought I'd ask for a little instruction." He silently pleaded for Jamie to play along. Thankfully, he did, but his piercing stare said otherwise. Guy wasn't surprised when Luke gave him a rather dubious look as he stopped in front of him.

"Really? That's not what it looked like to me."

"Well," Van began, and after briefly glancing at Jamie, he continued, "Now that you're here, let's begin your training."

Instead of gladly obliging, Luke showed almost no reaction to Van's words. Whatever it was, it was not normal, and Guy knew it, for not once did Luke ever disobey or ignore Van. Seeing Luke wince a little as he raised a hand to touch the side of his head, Guy wondered if it had something to do with the headache from earlier today. Before Guy could say something to prompt him though, Van beat him to it, his voice sharp and clear.

"Luke! Did you not hear me?"

Luke blinked as he snapped out of his dazed state, "Huh? Oh, right!" With a sheepish grin, Luke went on to take his position. Van, meanwhile, quietly smirked as he took out his own sword.

Normally, Guy would've just left the courtyard and leave Luke with Van for training, but after seeing that Luke was somewhat distracted by something, and that he had suffered two headaches in one day, he knew that he had to stay. Walking over to one of the nearby benches with Jamie following, Guy made himself comfortable while Jamie simply stood next to him, "We'll watch from over here. Let's see what you got, Luke."

Luke waved him off impatiently, "Yeah, yeah."

Everything was pretty much normal as Van began to train Luke, but...

"You'd think it'd be a bit more fair if he either used a training sword or let Luke use a real one," Jamie suddenly commented.

"I suppose that's true," Guy chuckled nervously, "Luke wouldn't stand it if anyone were to criticize Van."

"Hmm," Jamie tapped his chin in thought as he watched Van, "His swordplay is rather admirable, but... if my teacher had to say something about it, I would guess that he would say that Van is..." He trailed off.

"Is...?" Guy twirled a hand, waiting for a response.

He turned to Guy with a shrug, "Completely pathetic," he said bluntly.

Guy felt as if his head was hit by a brick.

"My teacher would not approve of him," Jamie nodded, but only slightly. Tilting his head slightly, he had a somewhat skeptical look, "But then again, that's just me assuming. My teacher can be quite the... unorthodox teacher."

"Oh yeah?" Guy blinked, recovering from his double take, "What kind of training did he do with you?"

"With me and my friend?" Jamie asked, pointing at himself with his thumb, "Numerous things, such as how to use a sword, some defense techniques, along with a few..." He trailed off again, and after a moment of silence, let out a shudder, "Uh-h-h-h... I'm still getting the chills from that," he said with a wry grin.

Guy could only raise a brow and frown quizzically.

All of a sudden the both of them noticed the sounds of the swords clashing stop – or at least, Luke and Van stopped – as a melodic sound was already beginning to drift from the direction of the manor's entrance.

A song?

Guy swayed, "Damn... it's putting me to sleep... what the hell are those guards doing?" Footsteps were heard and then...

"I've finally found you, Vandesdelca! Prepare to die, traitor!"

Guy, who was still being weighed down by the hymn, raised his head up slightly. He saw the female intruder lunge towards Van, but the man in white managed to dodge it because being so out of it.

"Tear! I knew it!"

Tear? Who is Tear? The woman? Guy couldn'y concentrate...

"Who the hell are you? !" Luke's voice rang out as he lunged towards Tear in an attempt to protect Van. The woman, however, anticipated the attack and successfully blocked it. What they didn't expect is that Jamie decided to join in, his own broad sword pushing against Tear's staff. How Jamie was able to stay awake from the hymn is a mystery.

"No! Stop!"

The three of them started to glow.

"Not that weird voice again...!"

"The Seventh Fonon? !"

"Kh...!" Jamie's voice was the last to be heard before yells of pain and surprise were heard as a large gust of wind and came.

When it cleared, Luke, Jamie, and Tear were nowhere to be seen.

"Too late!" Van gritted his teeth, "The Seventh Fonons have reacted with each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I'll feel better as soon at we get to Saint Binah or something.<strong>

**If you like this story, be sure to check out Red Dog, which is another TotA story I made.**

**Later.**


End file.
